Axel's Birthday!
by Mad Jenny Flint
Summary: In the world that never was it's Axel's birthday. and Roxas forgot! read and see what happens! slight OOC... oh well ;
1. Chapter 1

Axel's Birthday

Axel's Birthday

Early that morning in the world that never was Roxas sat in the kitchen waiting for one of the older members to come down and fix breakfast. He perked up suddenly when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Axel walked in… no breakfast yet.

Axel: do you know what day it is?

Roxas: Saturday August 22.

Axel: no do you know what is today?

Roxas: Does Demyx get a brain?!

Axel: umm… no not yet I mean.

Just then Demyx danced into the room as he always did. To Roxas this still meant no breakfast. POOR ROXIE! The minute Demyx saw Axel he summoned his sitar weapon thingy.

Demyx: Dance Water Dance!!

Roxas: Axel look out he's going psycho!

Demyx: _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Axel! Happy birthday to you! Electric guitar solo_

What the… it's Axel's birthday?! I totally forgot, but I'm his best friend he'll kill me if he find's out!

Axel: WOW thanks Demyx that was AWSOME!

…

Axel: Roxas you didn't forget did you?

Roxas: Wha… n-no!

Demyx: dude I love these little water clone guys… I LOVE THEM GOOD!

Axel and Roxas: get a room

Demyx: okay… you hear that guys. Off to my room

Axel and Roxas: shock

_Later…_

Roxas: hey their Zexion

Zexion: what do you want number XII

Roxas: well number something that is actually letters do I have to WANT SOMETHING to say hi? I mean we are in the same organization, right?

Zexion: well number XII most members could say hello on a whim… as for you just tell me what you want already.

_A Little while later…_

Roxas looked down at the thirteen cupcakes with red and white icing. Red and White is Axel's favorite colors (must go with the whole pyromaniac thing). They were perfect, Red normal icing and white icing that put a letter on each one. Together the tray of cupcakes spelt _Happy Birthday_.

Roxas: Thanks Zexion!

Zexion: Moo

Roxas: oh did you just start your period?

After evading Zexion's deathly book-throwing skills, Roxas returned to the kitchen where Vexen and Axel were having a heated argument in hushed tones. Roxas knew that Vexen most of the time acted like he had a rod stuck up his butt, but he didn't see why he and Axel were always fighting! He put down the tray for what seemed to be less of a minute to open up the glass doors to the main kitchen. Then he picked the tray back up.

Roxas: Hey Axel

He lifted up the tray as if to say Happy Birthday to Axel with the cupcakes… why was Axel's face getting pale?

Axel: oh my god…

Vexen: snickers

Roxas: what!!

Roxas looked down at his "perfect" birthday present to Axel and he didn't get how did the three cupcakes go missing? He turned around and looked through the doors to see Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia enjoying a little snack. He looked back down, and felt his own face getting pale. With the three cupcakes missing they spelt _Happy Bi day_. Oh my God was right!


	2. To the Bar!

A/N: it is that time again

A/N: it is that time again!! Part 2 in Axel's lovely birthday!

Roxas sat alone in the bar looking at Demyx trying to lure Axel to the dance floor

Demyx: Aw come on Axel!

Axel: The only way I'm going out there is if I'm freaking wasted!

Demyx: well we ARE in a bar so that shouldn't be hard…

Roxas looked over at Demyx with Axel standing behind him… he couldn't look either of them in the eye after what happened earlier. He could tell Axel was doing his best to pretend he wasn't there. Why had Axel invited him if he was THAT ashamed?

Demyx: Two shots of tequila on the rocks.

Roxas: do you really think that's such a good idea?

Demyx: sorry I don't think they have wine coolers Foxy Roxie. lol

Roxas: no, I mean, well, Axel's element IS fire and all…

Demyx: no sweat little dude I won't let him get too hott for you.

Bartender: Here you go.

Demyx: thanks

Demyx handed Axel a shot glass and the said cheers. Roxas watched in shock as Axel tilted his head back.

Roxas: NOOOO AXEL!

To Late… Spontaneous combustion.

Demyx: umm… Roxas?

Roxas: What?

Demyx: was that what you were referring too?

Roxas: NO DUH!

They watched their good friend run around, on fire, like a maniac! Lexeus, who just walked in at the time, tried to help by pouring the closest liquid in his reach onto him. Unfortunately for Axel the first liquid in Lexeus's reach was Vodka! Axel's screams of bloody murder became more banshee-like.

Roxas: kind of ironic, huh?

Demyx: how's that?

Roxas: usually he's a pyromaniac and now he is a pyrophobe.

The two of Axel's "friends" started laughing so hard that they didn't hardly notice when an extinguished Axel came back to their side of the bar. Well done white meat I might add!

Axel: And just WHAT do you two think you're laughing at?

Demyx and Roxas: nothing! Glad to see you okay! Hehehe

After that Axel drug the two reluctant nobodies back to Castle Oblivion.

Axel: that's it today has been awful! I'm going to bed and you two knuckleheads better not even try to bother me or all put you both on fire so you can never call yourselves men AGAIN!!

Demyx: Aw come on Axel it hasn't been that bad! Jeez you catch a guy on fire once and you go from friend to enemy on his list! And after all of the planning for your final surprise of the day…

Axel: Final…Surprise…OH GOD. What is it?

Roxas: you have a date!

Just when Axel thought the two finally came up with a good idea Larxene walked in the room. Axel wondered why she was dressed up so fancy, in a dress and all. Then Demyx and Roxas gestured to the lady nobody. That was when Axel remembered why he hated blind dates!

Larxene: Hey baby, where are we going tonight?

Axel: Oh god…

A/N: Leave reviews or I'll make Larxene eat your babies!


End file.
